


Sunroot

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: This drabble was written in response to Checkmated promptSunburn.Pre Ron/Hermione.





	Sunroot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_Ron applied the ointment with ferocity. Thomas was going to pay. That memory was a painful blister._  
  
A prompt from Professor Sprout had them cavorting on their knees on Hogwarts’ grounds. 

"Sunroot," he panted as he raked through the grass.  
  
He felt like an idiot. He looked like an idiot. Harry had been wiser: he was coaching Neville into finding the plant. Longbottom was _very_ willing to nitpick every blade of grass.   
  
His partner was in know-it-all mode. "Yes, Ron. A Sunroot is a crawling plant. We should look for a reddish specimen. It sparkles when touched. Ron! You’re not doing it -"  
  
"Why aren’t you the one looking for it?" he interrupted.  
  
"You’re the one sporting the magnifiers."  
  
He inwardly conceded her the point.  
  
He took them off with irritation. “Not anymore.”  
  
Her face was murderous. He wiggled the glasses in front of her. Ron endured her pained sigh when her hand closed on them. It also firmly grasped his hand.  
  
Ron had no idea what were the precursory signs for sunstroke, but the dizziness and the feeling of hotness that climbed to his face were undoubtedly caused by the sun.   
  
Her eyes glittered. He looked down.   
  
He tried to take back the glasses from her. "No, let me do it. You’ll get dirty."  
  
"Hey, Weasley!" that sorry excuse of a friend Dean Thomas shouted. "On all fours, you could be confused for a –"   
  
Ron almost died of humiliation when Dean coughed behind his hand. "Sunroot."  
  
 _Now, his face and neck were blazing red from cavorting under the scorching sun, and because of Dean, another layer of redness was creeping under his skin whenever Hermione looked at him._  
  
Ron clenched his jaw: no ointment could heal this.  



End file.
